


This could end badly...

by LightsOut



Series: Spideypool Week [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Committed Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter buy a hamster</p>
            </blockquote>





	This could end badly...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LightsOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut) in the [SpideyPoolWeek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SpideyPoolWeek) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Day 7 - Commitment

“I’m not sure that we’re ready for this.”

Wade put his hands on Peter’s shoulders and said seriously, “It’ll be fine. We are completely prepared and we talked about it. It’s what we both want.”

Peter looked at the innocent, fluffy hamsters with wary pity, “What if we’re not ready for a pet?”

Peter wasn’t sure at all that they were responsible enough to take care of a living creature. When he’d told Gwen about what they were planning she’d pointed out several ways that it could go wrong and Peter hadn’t been able to deny any of them. However, every argument he made was met with Wade’s insistence that all Peter had to do was feed it if Wade was away and he would take care of the rest.

Wade rolled his eyes and picked up one of the creatures, “We’re all grown up Petey. We can handle a little hamster.”

“We couldn’t keep a plant alive for longer than two weeks.”

“That fern was looking at me funny. It was plotting and probably in league with Poison Ivy.”

“Who’s Poison Ivy?”

“Ooops, wrong franchise. Never mind. That point is that we are ready for this Peter. We are ready to adopt a hamster and take responsibility.”

Wade handed Peter the hamster. Peter had no idea why he was feeling irrationally panicked at having to hold the squeaking ball of fluff but Wade was looking at him proudly so Peter smiled weakly. With a grin, Wade announced that he was going to pay and Peter was left standing in the middle of the store with a hamster curled up in his hands. Peter looked at the creature he was about to be responsible for and he sighed.

Adopting a hamster wasn’t as much as of a big deal as getting married or having a kid but Peter could tell that Wade thought that it was important. Peter had never expected to commit to anyone after a string of failed relationships but nobody ever really expected Wade. He’d literally crashed into Peter’s life and never left. For a man who had no real idea about the effect he had on people, Wade had entered Peter’s life at the perfect moment and Peter was genuinely glad.

When Wade came back from the counter they put the hamster in the new cage. Peter wrapped his arm around Wade who smiled at him before he went back to telling the hamster about their apartment as they walked. He was ready for something with Wade and if that meant starting small with a hamster then he was alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a lot of fun this week writing for this event which is also my first ever fandom event so yay. I think that it's gone pretty well and I would like to thank everyone who commented or left kudos or just read one of my stories because your support means a lot. These are also the first spideypool fics I've ever written and I have a few ideas for some more stories so hopefully I will be back to spend time with this couple soon. 
> 
> As always, I am Tumblr [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Oh, and 'Poison Ivy' is, of course, a reference to DC Comics.
> 
> For anyone who is curious (hello *waves) they name the hamster 'Captain' after their hero Captain America


End file.
